


宫墙内囚禁的谪仙美人

by bailichen800



Series: 《allwyb无脑虐文爽文》 [8]
Category: wyb xz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, xz wyb - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本来这是战战的爽文，但这篇主要是想虐虐耶啵，因为感觉那个清正的小王公子很好吃(｢･ω･)｢嘿，就放进王一博合集里面。感觉后宫这个文剧情可以YY好多，如果有脑洞有剧情我就写补充包吧，会尽量多尝试一些不一样的想法。这篇也有战战。
Series: 《allwyb无脑虐文爽文》 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604530
Kudos: 7





	宫墙内囚禁的谪仙美人

**Author's Note:**

> 本来这是战战的爽文，但这篇主要是想虐虐耶啵，因为感觉那个清正的小王公子很好吃(｢･ω･)｢嘿，就放进王一博合集里面。  
> 感觉后宫这个文剧情可以YY好多，如果有脑洞有剧情我就写补充包吧，会尽量多尝试一些不一样的想法。  
> 这篇也有战战。

你是一名看管诏狱的狱卒。

自从新皇登记之后，这位年轻的陛下大展宏图雷厉风行，一举铲除了诸多异己，镇压了不少先帝遗留下来的老顽固，但凡触他逆鳞者，坏的拖出去斩立决，好的便发落在此处关押，等着陛下哪天人逢喜事，一纸宣判秋后算账。

这其中就有王大人一家。

王大人也倒是个有才男儿，妻主随只是一寻常布衣，在这以女子为尊的世俗下竟然高中举人，金榜题名，加之先帝爱惜人才，不拘一格任人唯贤，以文武百官中为数不多的男性官吏成功入仕，可惜这文人才高便会恃才傲物，这王大人仗着自己资历老，又是难得的男官，便有些不把这新帝放在眼里，说话直冲了些，这就惹了这位脾气怪戾的陛下不愉快，一声令下，把王大人全家下狱，听候发落。

王大人今后仕途如何，你无甚兴趣，你所挂念的，是王家妻夫二人的独子，王一博。

小王公子仿佛是雪地中盛开的一枝白梅，一身清正傲骨，几处端方风姿，与大多数豪门贵胄养出的富家纨绔子弟不同，小王公子不但面容清秀，气质高贵，自幼饱读诗书，请了礼仪师父好生教导，举手投足尽显书香门第温雅之气，性子更是极冷极淡，待人温和而疏冷，不喜聒噪交谈，更难见那对寒潭一般的清冷眼眸中流露出半分情绪。

不知为什么，他被单独关押在一间相对整洁的牢房里，每日好菜好饭伺候着，几个专门的宫侍给他沐浴净身，再帮他换上一袭样式简单，易于穿脱的雪色单衣。

你暗自可惜，狱中少不了好色之徒，这样一个清俊出尘的良家公子，沦落至此污秽之地，多半难逃美玉陷泥之苦，见此行径，怕是已经有人别有用心，打算什么时候便来这牢里受用。

后来你暗中打听才得知，早有人看中了这只落入笼中的仙鹤——小王公子清冷之姿名动京城，青春正盛的陛下自然知晓小王公子颇有几分颜色，欲纳其为侍君常伴身侧，早早吩咐了诏狱上下，务必将小王公子好生收拾干净，以便承恩。

纵是这样谪仙一般的人儿，也逃不脱一朝被人觊觎，沦为他人掌中之物，雌伏人下任人蹂躏的命运。你感叹不已，但是普天之下莫非王土，再多遗憾，也毫无办法。

按律例，所有犯人不论品阶，入了诏狱皆得带枷。小王公子只在那牢中兀自坐着，似是对自己的命运毫无察觉，纵使手脚都上了极重的镣铐，清瘦的身姿仍旧坐得笔挺，澄澈得不染一丝杂质的眼眸淡淡的望向牢房的角落，云睫低垂，褐发尽散，白衣胜雪，宛如一枝傲雪凌霜，香自苦寒的梅。

你悄悄的移开视线，心里有些不忍。

诏狱已经接了暗旨，陛下今日便会亲临，目的自然就是囚笼中那个风姿卓绝的少年。

“皇上驾到——”

你听见随驾太监的呼喝声。

你木然地跪下叩头，随着身边无数轻如蝼蚁的芸芸众生整齐高呼：“参见陛下—）”

女帝威严的声音响在耳畔，道貌岸然的关照一众狱卒辛苦，下令严加审查，不放过一个，也不错杀一人。

你跪伏在地上，虔诚地听取君上的教诲，你是他千千万万最忠实的子民之一，自然听得出来，名为巡查，实是狩猎。

“尔等退下吧。”

你知道，小王公子的命运从此便与你无关了。

你和在场众人道了声谢恩，便默契地自觉退走。这是陛下内帏之事，卧榻之侧不容他人酣睡，入幕之宾更是由不得他人染指。

你静静地立在岗位上，听着牢房的铁栏因为剧烈的震动发出框框的抗议声，王家妻夫的哭声和求饶声在耳边忽现忽逝，恍若一阵倏然而逝的寒风，从你空落落的心里掠过，却也只是掠过，带不走一片云彩。

那朵盛开的白梅终究是被折了下来，过路的人肆意亵玩一阵，便随手扔在雪地里。残破的花枝和枯凋的枝条静静地卧在雪中，与这万里无垠的白融为一体。

谁又能想到，在这片单调的白色里，曾有一枝迎风独绽，傲骨胜雪的白梅，凌寒独自开，又悄无声息地陨落。

小王公子怔怔地卧在囚室的地板上，柔顺的褐发凌乱如丝地沾在那张清丽的面容上，胜雪的白衫已成碎布，曾经清澈见底的双眼蒙上一层黯淡的灰雾，无神地望着虚空的一点，他还很年轻，脸颊上还生有未褪的奶膘，被淌下的两行清泪打湿。

你能做什么呢？无非是奉长官的命令，将这块堕入污泥的美玉小心捡拾起来，仔细收拾干净，预备着主人再来赏玩。

后来，你便自请调离了诏狱，只是昔日同事见面，偶然闻得昔日同事在酒席间说起，小王公子怀了皇嗣，陛下疼爱得不行，三天两头差太医去诏狱里候着云云。

你没有说话，默默饮尽了盏内的残酒。

只有你知道，那个清秀冷艳，恍若天人，一尘不染的小王公子已经死在了诏狱里。

你是太医院中的一名太医，极精于调理怀孕生养之法。

这天，你意外接到陛下圣旨，去诏狱给一个犯人看诊。

你暗自疑虑，狱中明明有狱医，怎么这般兴师动众，还得劳烦太医出面。

“听说是王大人家的公子给陛下相中，刚才临幸了！大人，您待会进去可不能乱说乱看！”带路的狱卒低声向你嘀咕着。

你曾妙手回天救他一命，因才肯将此宫闱秘事说与你。

虽早已深谙陛下素不怜惜后宫诸人，受幸的君侍差人来求愈伤的灵丹妙药也是常事，但你闻得此事还是小小地吃了一惊，不想陛下竟然如此贪欲，竟连牢中戴罪之身的公子也不放过。

你和王大人曾有些交情，与那传说中惊为天人的小王公子也有过一面之缘，当时初见你便惊叹于他的姿容，是清水出芙蓉，别出心裁的一种清冷的绝艳。

你的目光下意识地在他身上流连，描绘出他端正的身姿和从容的仪态，你正欲细看那张千山覆雪的脸颊上是怎样一副恍如仙士的面容，他却微怒地向你瞪了一眼，鼓出些脸上未褪的奶膘，浮光掠影般一个闪身，如同一位不愿被凡人窥见身姿的仙子，稍忽即逝。

那清俊的模样恍若一道剪影，在你的脑海中久久徘徊，挥之不去。

你没有想到，再见面已是恍如隔世。

小王公子安静地躺在牢房的草榻上，脸虚弱地微微侧向一边，两道清秀的眉头蹙成一团，通红的眼角犹带未干的泪痕。

一名模样精细的狱卒正蹲在小王公子身边，拿温热毛巾仔细地替他擦拭，见你进来，朝你点了点头，自觉地退到一边。

纵然是事后已经经过狱卒小心收拾，换上崭新的雪色单衣，脸上的尘土也被擦净，小王公子身上的境况任然惨不忍睹，衣衫遮不住的地方，裸露在外的肌肤上被过度宠幸留下的吻痕和掐痕清晰可见，甚至就像一道道红紫交错的鞭伤，触目惊心地横在吹弹可破的冰肌玉骨上，更不要说看不见的地方，单薄的衣衫下那处满承皇恩的隐秘幽壑……

将手指隔衣搭在小王公子的腕脉之上时，昏睡的美人眉心剧烈地一颤，你心存疑惑，拉开单衣的袖口，纤细雪白的手腕上赫然是一道深紫的掐痕，想必是小王公子不从，陛下强幸时留下的。

你闭了闭眼，轻咬唇心，从药箱里熟稔地取出药方——是专门针对那些承欢之后伤势极重的君侍配好的方子，你还觉不够，又提笔加了几味好药，吩咐了狱卒定要好生煎熬，又稍加安慰了小王公子痛不欲生的父母，才背起药箱，仍旧跟着来时的那个狱卒，一步一步走出了这座阴暗的牢笼。

这样唐突地雌伏人下，心性高傲的小王公子自然心中百般不愿，也不是没有自裁过，曾有一日，你接到狱卒急报，小王公子用一块私藏的碎瓷片割了腕子。

你匆匆赶到医院，小王公子的血已经止住，他虚弱地靠在牢房的床榻上，身上白衣的一只衣袖已被鲜血浸透，一张本来就白嫩得不似常人的脸颊，因为失血过多，更是惨白得如同一张毫无生机的纸片。

陛下动了雷霆之怒，一道圣旨拘锁了小王公子终身——若是再敢自残，死，诛杀王氏全族；伤，从他生身父母开始，每次杀王家一人。

后来，小王公子在狱中怀了孩子，几番传你前去看诊。

小王公子捂着日渐隆起的腹部，双目怔怔地凝视身体上多出的那抹弧度，如瀑的发丝倾泻在肩上，给他镀上一层淡淡的阴影，消去了几分甚嚣尘上的锐气，将为人父又使他多了一份柔软。

他手腕上的伤痕早已愈合，皇上吩咐要用太医院最好的药材，连半道疤也没留下。

抛开他名门公子的身份不言，王一博不过是个年仅十六的孩子，甚至连说亲都还早了些。

过了些日子，这位年轻的公子在牢中分娩了。

你早早地接了圣旨，在诏狱内专候着，给小王公子接生。

小王公子攥着身下单薄的床单，一张还略带稚气的面容疼得惨无人色，因是初胎，年龄又小，因而生产得分外吃力，尽管口中垫了好几层丝帕，下唇还是生生咬出了一道血痕；那件白衣被汗水浸得湿透，水淋淋地粘在身上，将透未透，显出如雪的肌肤上星罗棋布的宠幸痕迹。

折腾了两个时辰，一名健康的皇嗣终于呱呱坠地。

精疲力尽的小王公子瘫软在榻上，虚弱地伸出手，他想抱抱自己的孩子。

你瞧瞧瞟了一眼身边伫立的女皇，没有办法，只能将孩子抱离了小王公子身边，递到欣喜若狂的陛下手中，道声：“恭喜陛下。”

你识趣地收拾好药箱，退出去待命。

你不敢回头，你不知为什么，害怕看见小王公子那双清澈的眼眸中，黯淡破碎的目光。

小王公子再次召见你诊脉时，用的已是王贵君的名义。

你赶到时，王贵君正倚在陛下的怀里坐着，身上只胡乱地裹了一床锦被堪堪蔽体，锦被遮不住的地方，一双玉足露在外面，还能看见一段藕节似的皓白脚踝，不需多想便知，这锦被下裹着的娇嫩身子不着寸缕。

女皇一脸阴沉，眉间不爽的阴云滚滚密布——两人翻云覆雨兴头正盛之时，王贵君突感不适。

你匆忙移开视线，不去看那锦被下流露出的万千春色，慌忙取了诊垫，给王贵君号脉。

王贵君轻轻倚着皇帝肩头，面色苍白，神色虚弱，纤长的羽睫静静低垂，空洞的目光在你身上略做停留，又飘向更渺远的高处，一截樱迹遍布的白皙玉臂无力地搭在身侧，清冷的气质里散发出一袭病态的凄美。

看得出来，他在这座华丽的金丝笼里过得并不快乐。

“如何？”女皇的声音凌厉得像一柄利刃，仿佛你只要说出半句灾厄之语，便要将你碎尸万段。

“启禀陛下，王贵君并非贵体欠安，而是有两月身孕，动了胎气所致。”

女皇的表情立刻从阴郁转为惊喜：“此话当真？”

你肃穆再拜：“微臣以命担保，绝无差错。”

“太好了！博卿，我们又有了孩子！”女皇激动的声音从你身后传来，你一言不发，道了声告退，径自出了殿门。

你知道，王贵君的寝宫没过多久就会被陛下赏赐的各种奇珍异宝堆满，若是陛下心情大好，一句话把流放边疆的王大人官复原职也并不是没有可能。

你深知你没有看错，王贵君得知自己有孕之后，眼中一闪而过的失落和哀伤。

你是肖战。

你不过是个寻常布衣家的公子，家中虽然不算富裕，但也算书香门第，你也是好人家悉心教养的良家子。

你已到了谈婚论嫁的年龄，你无意高攀，只想愿得一心人，白首不相离。

你和一位女子是青梅竹马，从小两家人就是极亲，她会给你带罕见的糕点珍玩，告诉作为男子足不出户的你很多见闻，知晓你不喜整日拘在屋里，会偷偷寻着机会带你出门逛街，会悄悄地在你耳边许下山盟海誓，“长大后我要娶你。”

你知晓她的情意，也倾心于她，你二人暗中说好，待她的母亲从外地回来，找个良辰吉日便向你家提亲，与你永结同心，白头偕老，一生唯爱你一人。

你自是高兴的，托自家小厮去外边铺子买了上好的红绸，打算给自己裁一身漂亮的嫁衣。

你生来便喜欢红色，她也说，你穿红色最好看。

你沉醉在幸福的包围里，心里悄悄计划着婚礼的流程，幻想婚后幸福生活的甜蜜。

几名宫中的采花使来到你家时，悄悄溜出府门的你还在外边的集市转悠。

你买了一只糖兔儿，用小签子串了拿在手上，亮晶晶的分外可爱。

不如以后和她一起养一窝兔子吧。你心想。

你捏着糖兔儿，刚刚走到家门口，便被早已埋伏好的采花使抓住。

你不知发生了什么，挣扎之间，那只糖兔儿从指尖跌落，掉在布满尘土的地上。

“我等奉皇上之命，广选民间佳人充实后宫。肖公子，跟我们走吧！”

……不……

你想起了她，她还等着和你成婚，你们还要一起养一窝兔子……

“我不要进宫！放开我啊！阿爹！阿娘！救救小战！”

你惊慌失措地呼喊起来，视线看向养育你成人的双亲，看他们跪伏在地惶恐磕头的模样，你的心一下子绝望了。

“这可是莫大的荣耀，肖公子这般抗拒，是想违抗皇命吗？”

你看着年迈的父母，没有再多加抗衡，任由采花使捆了你的双手，将你塞进一辆密不透风的马车，带回宫内。

你被皇帝相中，封了一个常在的名头，锁进了后宫万千牢笼中的一座。

皇帝怜惜这些入宫的年轻男孩家眷无人奉养，遂设了专人，每月给这些后宫中是家中独子的人家送去柴米钱粮，官家拨款自然出手阔绰，足可保你父母晚年衣食无忧。

你木然地领旨谢恩，怔怔地由宫侍扶着回了寝殿，进门的前一刹那，你下意识地望了一眼天。

进宫那一日的天气是晴空万里还是阴云密布，你已经不记得了。

你的心里只有那只被采花使踩得支离破碎，湮没在尘土中的糖兔儿。

王贵君是你所住的宫殿主位，按品阶，你是要向他见礼的。

初次见礼之前，你已经多多少少听说了王贵君的身世。

王贵君本来是书香世家的公子，父亲更是少见的男官，因着得罪圣上，全家被下诏狱，偏偏皇帝相中了他的姿色，竟在狱中强幸了，这位小王公子肚子也争气，年纪轻轻的就生下了陛下第一位皇嗣，得以免罪，还直接就从戴罪之身加封贵君，品阶仅次于皇后。

虽是封了贵君，不过是换了一座牢笼，更何况，王家其他人无一例外，均被贬去了万水千山之外，只留这位小王公子一个人在宫中孤零零的，带着一个孩子。

宫侍特别嘱咐你，这王贵君出声文人雅士高门，矜贵着呢，性情冷淡，不喜与人多加交谈，每天也就看看书，写写字，弹弹琴，其他时间就看孩子，倒也是个无争无求的主儿。

你不知道这位王贵君是不是和话本上写的历朝历代的宠君那样冷厉刁钻，嚣张跋扈，但这骨肉分离的滋味，别说是贵君，就是皇后也觉得不好受。

王贵君的殿内陈设十分简单，与他贵君的名头极不相符。不过是些书画文玩，就像寻常雅士人家的书房一般。甚至这位宠冠六宫的贵君本人亦是玉钗素服，没有半点富丽堂皇的架势。

王贵君此时正怀着孕，你向他见礼，他轻一摇头，语调淡淡：“不必了。”又补充一句：“我向来不喜这些束手束脚的虚礼。”

你暗自诧异，按理说王贵君这种出身，老古板一般的家教最是喜欢这些虚礼，看来这王贵君和陛下颇不对付，许是陛下强迫他委身的经历使他从心里感到厌恶，关于这座皇室的一切，他都想逃离。

慢慢的，你和他相见恨晚，交谈甚欢。两个命格迥异却又是一般苦的人在这间豪华的囚笼里偶然相遇，说起平生经历，都是唏嘘不已。

一天月色正浓，王贵君把孩子哄睡了，邀你同坐院中，以茶代酒，举杯邀月。

推杯换盏，茶过三巡，正是吐真言之时。

你同他说起你并无意承宠，只想安安静静，平平安安地同心仪之人过一辈子。

王贵君不置可否，芊芊玉指拈来茶盏小啜一口，语气苍凉：“谁不想呢……”他放下茶盏，怔怔地望着天上一轮皎月：“我此刻倒希望，我跟我的家人一起，哪怕在荒山里搭个草屋也好……”他似是动了伤处，眼角淌下两行清泪，亮晶晶地挂在他犹带稚嫩的面容上。

你轻轻摇头：“哥哥言重了，至少，你还有个一儿半女……臣侍这辈子，看来只有老死宫中了。”

陛下封了你一个常在的名号便如同从未有你这个人一般，把你遗忘在后宫的翩翩花海中。

这也正是如你所愿，本来你便无意进宫，同陛下就是陌路之人，又何必多作交集？

只是，你望着王一博和孩子亲热的模样，听孩子奶声奶气地唤他“父君”，看他手把手地教孩子抚琴，想象他夜间能和孩子相拥而眠，心里还是忍不住悄悄地泛起一阵羡艳的酸涩。

虽然王一博面上不喜，“只当他是个捡来的孤儿养着罢了”，毕竟是他亲生骨肉，流淌着王家血脉，抱起咿咿呀呀的孩子时，眼里满溢的柔情是藏不住的。血缘天生的亲近力量极其强大，强大到可以忽视来源。

“哥哥本来就年长于我，你知道我向来不喜欢排资论辈，我便唤你一声兄长……”王贵君已是微醺，从怀中取出一物，推至你面前。

你见是一个极其精致的檀木盒子，取来打开一看，里面盛了一粒白色大丸，似是被人用过，球形的完整丸面堪堪缺了小小一块。

“这是家父的一个旧识太医见我可怜……悄悄托人给我的……”王贵君手指把玩着茶盏，水汪汪的双目盯着杯中残余的茶渣：“我用过一两次，不巧便被陛下察觉了……”他一手抚上微隆的小腹，语调里满是身不由己的苍凉：“她是多么精明的人，不动声色，只是每次来，都把我幸至昏厥，待我第二日苏醒，为时已晚……不知不觉，腹中又有了……”他凄然一笑，水光艳涟的双目看着你面前打开的檀木盒：“一来二去，横竖我是已经有了孩子……也不怕再多几个……”

“那肖战就谢谢哥哥了。”你合上檀木盒，关切地看向眼前昏昏欲睡的王贵君：“哥哥，你醉了。”

王贵君低声喃喃着什么，一手支在脸侧，握着茶杯的手无力地垂下，靠在桌上已然入梦，连茶盏碎裂的声音也不曾闻得。

你又何尝不是昏昏聩聩，醉生梦死一般，一生爱恨情仇的经历画卷一般在你面前展开，恍若一场浮生大梦，还没开始，便已悄然结束。

可笑！两个苦命之人萍水相逢，竟连喝茶也能一醉方休。

你惨淡一笑，拿起所剩无几的茶壶，倒出最后一滴清茶一饮而尽，惟愿长醉不复醒。

数月之后，陛下发布召令，需后宫出几个人去皇家寺庙为先皇守灵，以尽孝道。

你毫不犹豫地去了，只为求一心宁静，求一身清白，远离这是非之地。

王贵君牵了孩子同你道别，眼中是藏不住的羡慕和向往，拉着你的双手殷殷嘱托，务必报个平安。几个不知离愁的半大孩子咿咿呀呀地围在身边，吃着手指拽着王贵君的衣角。

你再三拜别，随着宫侍慢慢踏出宫门，身后响起孩子们的喧闹声，吵吵嚷嚷地要父君给他们弹琴。

。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 后来？看后宫无脑虐文爽文正文去吧，在肖战合集里面，反正很爽。
> 
> 埋了个小线吧，本来想的是狱卒去找太医，太医给耶啵看诊，耶啵把太医给的避子药转赠战战。
> 
> 耶啵羡慕战战能有些许自由，战战羡慕耶啵有孩子陪伴，两个苦命人机缘巧合地纠缠在一起。
> 
> 我说不出来这种感觉，给你们一篇文章自己体会


End file.
